The present invention relates to tools for removing and installing force-fitted bushings, sleeves, linings, pins and the like relative to a device, which can be a universal joint (U-joint) having pressed-in bearing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,333 to Thornton et al. discloses a push-pull tool having an open-sided frame, a screw stem threadingly engaging the frame and having a collet assembly rotatably removably retained thereon within the frame, the patent being incorporated herein by this reference. The collet has wedge-shaped jaws that slidingly engage a body of the collet in a manner that produces tightening thereof when tension is applied to a bushing being grasped by the collet. The jaws are initially adjusted for clamping the bushing by a set-screw that threadingly engages the body of the collet. A Z-shaped spring extends across the jaws, engaging oppositely located recesses of the body for biasingly retaining the jaws within the body, and opposite sides of the jaws fit within respective grooves of the body for holding the jaws in facing alignment. The above-described tool of the prior is not entirely satisfactory; for example:
1. The jaws (especially the jaw being engaged by the set screw) are subject to tipping during the application of tension, particularly when only a short length of the bushing is exposed for engagement by the collet; PA1 2. The Z-shaped spring is subject to breakage and/or disengagement from the body when great force is required to effect removal of the bushing; PA1 3. Production jaws having normal manufacturing tolerances do not always line up properly to produce 4-point contact, being made of square stock; and PA1 4. The jaws can become jammed, failing to properly augment the gripping by sliding within the body.
Thus there is a need for tool that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.